


modern day Sid and Nancy

by poetictragedy



Series: derek hale's dark passenger [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (or Derek's version of dirty talk anyway), Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Biting, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dark Derek, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair Pulling, Light Masochism, Light Nipple Play, Light Sadism, Light Verbal Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Harm To Animals, Public Sex, References to Child Abuse, References to Drug Use, References to Knifeplay, References to Smoking, References to Suicide, References to Underage Drinking, References to bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Serial Killer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Derek Hale meets Kate Argent, a girl who <em>may</em> just be as fucked up as he is.</p><p>(warning: this fic does <em>not</em> have a happy ending; read at your own risk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	modern day Sid and Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865175) and a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/866603). I don't think it necessary for you to read those to know what's going on but you can if you want. :)
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you find.
> 
> And, as always, if this isn't your cup of tea that's fine; just exit out now. And don't say I didn't warn you that this fic is seriously fucked up and I'm probably seriously fucked up for writing it but, oh well.

It’s been a year since the fire and Derek has fully adjusted to living his life in San Diego, where he stays with his grandmother and her four cats. She used to have five but one of them “accidentally" got out and Derek may have snapped it’s neck in the middle of the night — but who’s to know for sure? He made it look like an animal attack afterwards and when his grandmother found the body, she thought a dog had gotten to it, and buried the poor bastard in the backyard.

Not even a change of scenery can change Derek’s ways. He’s still quiet in school, only speaks when he needs to, and holes himself up in his room reading, watching porn, or getting off to thoughts of the fire.

Things change, though, when he meets Kate Argent.

 

 

 

**xx**

The first time they  _really_ meet, Derek is sitting in the corner of the lunchroom, reading an old beaten up copy of  _Lord of The Flies_. He’s read the book a hundred times before and could probably recite it line for line, if asked to do so, but no one ever does — nor will they ever. Derek’s so wrapped up in the book that he doesn’t notice anyone is standing there, at least not until Kate clears her throat.

"Can I help you?" Derek asks, not bothering to look up.

"You could start by _looking at me_ ," Kate snaps.

With a heavy sigh, Derek carefully folds the edge of the page down and shuts the book, setting it on his lap. He looks up at the girl in front of him and stares for a moment, his gaze going from her face to the deep cut of her blouse, which shows off the tops of her breasts.

"What do you want?"

"To talk." There’s a grin on Kate’s face, like she noticed him staring at her tits, and she drops down into the chair in front of Derek. “I’m Kate," she offers with a shrug, moving to take the book from him but Derek doesn’t let her.

"Nice to meet you," he mumbles. A few seconds later, he adds, “Now please go away."

Kate laughs, the noise high and loud, and shakes her head, perfectly styled curls falling over her shoulders. “That’s not very nice," she points out, leaning back with a sigh. “I just wanted to see if you’d help me with a project."

"No."

"But you haven’t heard what I’m willing to offer."

“ _I don’t care_." Derek clenches his jaw. He really wants to go back to reading but, then again, he also wants to shove Kate on the table, get her skirt down, and fuck her in front of everyone. 

The thought makes him shiver.

Kate isn’t buying this. She just smiles sweetly and leans forward so that Derek has a perfect view down her top. “Please," she whispers in his ear, one of her hands snaking up the inside of his thigh. “I need to get at least a B in AP English or my old man will have a stroke."

"And I care  _why_?"

"Because if I get anything under a B, he’ll beat the shit out of me."

When Derek doesn’t answer, Kate squeezes his thigh and says, “I’ll make it worth your while."

"Yeah?" Derek asks, chuckling. “Tell me how."

"I’ll let you fuck me," is her reply, the words falling soft against his ear and making Derek shudder. He’s never had sex before, hasn’t really had the  _opportunity_  to do so until now, and he wonders why, out of all the people in the school, Kate wants  _him_.

Derek pulls back and looks at her. “Why me?"

"Because," Kate sighs, “I know you’re smart. You’ve gotten perfect grades in that class since you got here and Mister Lockwell speaks very highly of you."

"Does he say those things when you’re blowing him?"

When Kate pulls away, Derek thinks she’s gonna slap him.

She doesn’t.

"Funny," she murmurs and smiles, her eyes searching Derek’s face as she licks her lips slowly. “But no. I hear him talking to the other teachers sometimes, says you’re his star pupil."

Derek rolls his eyes, pushing Kate’s hand off his lap. “I’m still not interested," he lies, knowing that the proof is in his jeans. His cock is hard and he wants nothing more than to fuck Kate right then and there.

"Come _on_. Don’t you wanna fuck me?"

"That’s irrelevant."

"No, I think it’s pretty relevant to the situation."

A teacher walks by then and Derek’s jaw ticks. “Maybe I do," he mutters, his eyes going from Kate’s chest to her eyes and back down again.

"Then help me and you can fuck me  _all you want_ ," Kate whispers, spreading her legs a little but Derek can barely see up her skirt.

"Fine." Who’s he to say no to a woman who’s throwing herself at him? And, besides, it’s not like Derek has anything better to do anyway. His social calendar is, and always will be, empty.

Kate smiles, actually fucking smiles at him, and makes some kind of noise in delight. When she gets closer, Derek takes another look at her and notices bruises on her wrists, in the shape of a hand. She catches him looking and draws back, rubbing the bruise slowly.

"My old man," she explains and the subject is dropped.

"When do you want to do this?" Derek asks, running a hand over his face and sighing. He can’t believe he’s going to help this girl with her homework… but then again, he can believe it. Derek’s dick did all the thinking for him, instead of his mind, and he knows it’s going to get him in trouble one day.

A moment passes before Kate says, “Tonight. We’ll meet up somewhere."

"Fine."

Before leaving, Kate jots her number down on a napkin and slips it across the table to Derek, smiling at him as she walks away. He watches her hips sway back and forth, groaning as he subtly palms himself through his jeans.

When he gets home that afternoon, Derek jerks off to the thought of holding Kate down by her throat and fucking her. He comes when he imagines the light going out in her eyes and them becoming glassy, her breath stopping.

And that’s the first time Derek gets off to the thought of hurting someone else.

 

 

 

**xx**

Derek texts Kate after he’s showered and done most of his homework, along with his chores around the house. He’s just putting a new sheet on his bed when his phone buzzes on the desk and he reads the message from Kate, writing down the address she give him.

"Meet me at 6," it says after that and there’s a winking face attached.

God, Derek’s fucked.

 

 

 

**xx**

For the next hour, Derek fucks around on his laptop. He’s been teaching himself how to hack for the past two years and he’s gotten good at doing it, at covering his tracks. Now he’s in the Beacon Hills Police Department’s files, making sure they haven’t ruled his family’s house fire as arson.

Even a year later, Derek’s afraid they’re going to catch him — but he finds nothing. It’s still ruled an accident and the cause? Faulty wiring.

Once he’s done checking, Derek erases everything from his history and shuts the laptop before leaving his room. He’s all alone in the house but knows that, by the time he gets home, his grandmother will be back and asleep. So he grabs a key from the bowl beside the door and leaves, almost forgetting to lock up after himself.

The address Kate gave him ends up being for the local park. Derek can see families and children running around, his stomach churning. He can’t fuck her here, not  _now_ , and not in front of so many people without them calling the cops and possibly being scarred for life.

Deciding that they’re just there to  _study_ , Derek parks his car in the parking lot and grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he gets out. Then he proceeds to walk around aimlessly, looking for Kate. He spots her at a picnic table underneath a bunch of trees and heads over, dropping down onto the bench beside her.

"Hey, I didn’t think you were coming."

"I said I would do this," Derek mutters, taking his books out of his bag, “and I don’t want to be responsible for you getting hit."

That’s a lie; Derek couldn’t care less what happens to Kate.

Kate smiles and slides over, her arm touching Derek’s. “Thank you for doing this," she says and he just shrugs his shoulders, piling books on top of one another. “Do you think that, if I blew you, you’d do this book report for me?"

The mere  _suggestion_  has Derek’s body going rigid and he clenches his jaw, wondering how much of this he’ll be able to take. He just shakes his head and tells her that Mister Lockwell will recognize his writing style. Plus, Derek adds, Kate needs to do her own work so she can feel good about the grade she  _earned_  — all by herself.

Well… and with a little help from him.

So, for the next two hours, they talk about the book they’re reading in class and Derek basically gives Kate the rundown about the plot, the characters, and what the whole thing is supposed to symbolize.

When the sun goes down and everyone’s gone, Derek says he should be getting back and starts to pack up his things. He’s about to stand when Kate puts a hand on his lap, her palm pressing right against his dick.

"Stay," she says and she sounds kind of sad.

Derek sighs, drops his bag onto the table, and nods. “Fine, okay," he sighs and looks at her, then down to her hand. “What do you want to do?"

Instead of answering, Kate just unzips Derek’s jeans and slips her hand through the opening, palming his hardening cock through his boxers. He lets out a sharp breath and closes his eyes, rocking his hips forward, growling when Kate kisses his neck.

They sit like that for a while, with Kate huddled close and her hand jerking Derek off through the thin, flimsy fabric of his boxers. He’s getting closer and closer to coming, warning her with little noises and grunts, but Kate pulls back before he can get off.

"What the fuck is that for?" Derek pants, his eyes snapping open.

"I want you to fuck me," Kate says, simply.

A laugh escapes Derek’s throat and he huffs out a sigh. “Right here?"

"No. I’ve got my dad’s truck; we could fuck on the bed."

"Sounds comfortable."

Kate smiles and stands, taking Derek’s hand in her own. She leads him over to where a Dodge Ram is parked, letting go of his hand to climb into the back. He watches her, enamored by the way her ass moves, and joins her a moment later.

Once he’s on the back of the truck, Derek sits back on his heels and watches as Kate takes her clothes off. She does it slowly, teasingly, and he palms himself through his boxers, eyes roaming along her body. 

In the moonlight, her skin is pale and covered in bruises. Derek would guess that some of them are old and a few are fresh, from the sickening purple-yellow colour surrounding them. He thinks she looks good with the bruises, beautiful even, and takes his own clothes off.

"Ah ah," Kate chastises when Derek comes forward, settling between her spread legs. “Don’t think you can just fuck me without getting me at least a  _little_  wet first."

Derek stares down at her, into those eyes, and clenches his jaw. He decides to just listen to her, to get her ready for his cock, and kisses down her chest, going off things he’s seen in movies and in porn.

And, yeah, Derek’s being “that guy" but he’s also read enough about the female body to know what places to touch. So he’s not a complete dumbass about sex, just an inexperienced teenage boy who’s seen too much porn and read far too many articles about this.

When he drops down between her legs, Derek looks up at Kate through the mess of his bangs, and leans in to lick her clit. The action is slow, precise, and he adds just enough pressure to make her gasp.

"Shit." Kate laughs and cards her fingers through his hair. “Have you done this before or are you just a lucky first timer?"

Derek doesn’t answer. He pushes her legs back as far as he can and moves down, tracing his tongue from her clit down, flicking it against her entrance. Kate squeals and quivers, her fingers tightening in his hair the second Derek pushes his tongue inside of her.

And from there, things are easy.

For a few minutes, all Derek does is tease Kate with the tip of his tongue, pressing it inside of her and moving up, running it in slow circles around her clit. She starts pressing her hips up, grinding against his face, and Derek moans against her before tongue fucking her quickly.

"Oh, _oh_ …" Kate moans, her head thrown back and her thighs clamping down around his head, which makes Derek groan in frustration. He brings his fingers up, pressing two inside of her, and crooks them slightly, looking for her g-spot.

When he finds a spot that has her quivering and bucking harder, Derek massages it, pressing his fingers against it, and sucks on her clit before shoving his fingers in a little harder. By this point, she’s a whimpering, squirming mess and Derek pulls back to ask if she’s had enough.

Kate nods her head and gasps, “Fuck me already."

Derek growls in anticipation and slides up, kissing Kate messily. He lets her taste herself on his tongue and pulls back, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. The last thing on his mind is whether or not he should use a condom and decides that, with a girl like Kate, he should be safe.

The first inch makes Derek moan and he sinks his entire cock in one go, listening to Kate whimper in pain. But he doesn’t stop and she doesn’t tell him to, so he starts to thrust in and out quickly, the pace choppy and erratic.

“ _Derek_ ," Kate moans, her hands on his sides, nails digging into his skin and he hisses, getting off on the pain. She seems to understand and moves her hands up, cupping his shoulders before digging her sharp fingernails into the muscle there.

Kate begs him to fuck her harder and he obliges, one of his hands wrapped around her hip while the other is used to hold himself up. Derek fucks her as hard as he can, enjoying the way she tightens around him and how fucking  _wet_  she is.

And then Kate asks him to choke her.

The words cause Derek to slam his hips forward and still, his cock buried deep inside of her as the question replays in his mind. It’s like a thousand little sparks have gone off through his body, heat radiating from everywhere just to pool in his stomach.

"You want me to choke you?" Derek asks in a harsh whisper.

"Yes," Kate manages, looking up at him with glassy eyes, “choke me."

Derek doesn’t even think twice about it then. He brings his hand up from her hip and wraps it around her throat instead. It quivers underneath his palm whenever Kate swallows and her eyes flutter shut, a small smile on her face.

When he’s told to keep going, Derek slams his cock in and out of her, not really worrying about any sort of rhythm. Kate’s enjoying it as much as he is and he leans down, taking one of her nipples between his teeth, biting down.

Kate arches off the truck bed and moans Derek’s name.

"Shut up." Derek wraps his hand around her throat a little tighter and holds her down against the bed. He goes back to biting and sucking on her nipples, going along her chest to leave marks there, just along her collarbones, and Kate digs her nails into him harder.

The second he feels blood trickle down his shoulder, Derek bites down on Kate’s chest hard enough to break the skin. She nearly screams, the noise cut off by Derek’s fingers squeezing around her throat, and he fucks her harder.

And Derek knows he’s getting close, can feel that familiar heat pooling in his stomach and his hands are shaking. He flexes his fingers, only to tighten them even more, and hears Kate wheeze. 

Kate’s pain gets him off, along with the pain in his shoulders, and Derek gets a few more thrusts in before he’s coming inside of her. His hips stutter forward and he gasps, holding onto Kate’s throat tightly as he comes down from his orgasm.

By the time Derek pulls his hand away, Kate’s halfway gone. He gives her a moment to breathe, to suck in lungfuls of air, and then he leans down to bite every inch of her skin, his shaking fingers finding her clit. 

"Come for me," he growls, pulling out only to replace his cock with his fingers, using three of them this time, his thumb pressed against her clit. He fucks her with his fingers and rubs that sensitive bundle of nerves, listening to her pant the best she can.

"Ta — talk to me," she begs.

Derek moves up and whispers in her ear, “I want to fucking kill you. I bet you’d make the best noises when I stab you, hmm? We’ll have to see about that one day." 

Kate gasps, her hips moving against his hand.

"Maybe I’ll slit your throat instead. Dump your body somewhere it won’t be found for  _days_  and give your dad a reason to stop worrying about his daughter. His slutty," he says, shoving his fingers in harder, “stupid little bitch of a daughter. Bet he’d like to kill you too, huh?"

"Derek…"

"Yeah, you want me to kill you, Kate? Want me to put you out of your misery and make you happy for once?" Derek’s words are breathless and he moans against her ear, burying his face against her neck, biting at the hollow of her throat.

Kate shouts and whimpers, her entire body quivering when she comes on Derek’s fingers and he lets her ride her orgasm out. When she’s done, he pulls back and cleans his fingers off, his eyes settled on her body. She’s got blood smeared across her chest and her mouth is open, hair fanned out around her head.

It takes a few minutes for them to come down and Derek’s the first to pull his clothes on, doing it slowly, his shoulders hurting. He loves the pain, though, and knows that he’s going to get off on it later when he’s laying in his bed.

Kate doesn’t look at him when she puts her clothes on, leaving her bra and panties off, throwing them into a clump on the truck bed. Derek watches her, trying to think of something to say, but he can’t. So he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiles when she finally looks up.

"Did you mean it?" Kate asks.

"Mean what?"

"That you would kill me," she mumbles.

Derek honestly forgot about saying that and he swallows, wondering if she’ll call the cops on him for saying something like that. But then she’s looking up at him and even in the moonlight, Derek can see that maybe she’s not apposed to the idea.

"Is that what you want?" Derek asks, moving forward slowly, like a predator stalking his prey, and pushes her back down onto the truck bed. “Do you want me to kill you, Kate?"

"I don’t know."

Humming, Derek presses a kiss to her throat, where there will undoubtedly be a bruise the next day, and groans. “I think you do. I think you want me to kill you so you can get away from your father," he says, the words soft against her skin. “Because you and I both know that you’re never going to get away from him."

Kate’s breath hitches and she gulps. “I hate him," she mumbles and laughs, throwing her head back, giving Derek full access to her throat. “I drink and fuck and do drugs to forget but the pain comes back when I’m high or drunk. Then he just beats me even more for the stupid shit I do."

"And I bet you have a sibling that’s perfect, hmm?"

"Yeah," she sighs, “Chris. He’s daddy’s perfect angel and never does anything bad, even though he knocked some girl up in high school and now he’s got a brat of his own."

Derek laughs and kisses her throat gently. “And you’re just poor, poor Kate. The girl who’s smart — but not smart enough for daddy. Who just wants,  _so badly_ , for him to love and accept her."

No answer.

"The girl who fucks random people because daddy never loved her."

"Yeah." Derek can hear Kate sniffling. “So I want you to kill me," she says, bringing her hands to his face, pulling him up so they’re looking at one another. “Promise me that you’re going to kill me."

And, god, if Derek could get hard again he would. The look in Kate’s eyes is genuine and he knows that she wants this; it’s not just some endorphin rush after sex. Kate actually wants to die.

Derek nods his head and kisses her lightly. “I promise I’ll kill you," he mumbles against her lips, adding ‘but not because you want it’ in his mind.

They stay on the bed of the truck for a while after that. Kate tells Derek about the times she’s tried to kill herself and how her sister found her, every time, and called 911. How she sometimes blacks out after mixing whiskey and sleeping pills and it feels like she’s out for days. And how her father, Gerard Argent, started drinking when their mother died and how he started hitting her because she was the middle child.

Derek listens, feigning empathy, and eventually tells Kate that he has to go. When she asks if they can fuck again, he agrees to it, and goes back to the picnic table to grab his things. On the way back to his car, he sees her truck pull out of the parking lot and thinks about all the ways he could kill her.

 

 

 

**xx**

 

For the next year, Kate and Derek see each other. They don’t call it dating, because they never  _actually_ go anywhere unless it’s to have sex and even then it’s just fucking around. Kate goes her own way after they’re done and Derek doesn’t even stop her.

And every time they fuck, Kate brings something new to the table. She always asks to be choked, to have Derek’s hand around her throat, but then other things are brought in. Knives, cigarettes, handcuffs, and sometimes they fuck while they’re both high on pills.

Derek goes along with it, though, because Kate’s pain makes him feel something that might be happiness and he loves the way she looks at him after he’s fucked her. Her eyes are always glassy, her mouth parted, lips stretched into a soft smile… and that? That’s what gets him off.

 

 

**xx**

Sometimes Derek does everything to Kate. They’ll pop a couple of pills together or crush and snort them before even thinking about fucking. Other times, he lets her do it alone and enjoys the way she goes limp in his arms after a while. He really shouldn’t but he loves it.

One time, he takes her out to the woods in the middle of the night and gets her naked before tying her arms behind her back. He ties her legs up next, making the ropes tight, and will use his knife on her as he smokes a cigarette.

"You want this, Kate?" Derek asks, wielding the knife in front of her face, watching her eyes grow wide as she nods. He takes the cigarette from his mouth and presses it against her shoulder, burning her. She always screams so loud and Derek gets off at least once before fucking her.

And he doesn’t let her have all the fun, oh no. Derek lets her tie him up sometimes, even lets her use the knife on him, and he nearly comes untouched when she says that  _she’s_  going to kill him instead.

Both of them usually end up bloody, bruised, and kind of battered after they sleep together but they’re both happy with their arrangement. They make the most of it until graduation comes and then, Kate has decided, she wants Derek to kill her — but doesn’t want to be told about it before hand.

 

 

**xx**

Two days after graduation, Derek takes Kate a few towns over to spend some time together without their families. He rents a room in some cheap motel, paying with cash and giving a fake name, and they spend the next three days fucking their brains out.

On the third day, Derek decides he’s going to kill Kate. He stows the knife they use during sex under the driver’s seat of his car while she’s taking a shower and joins her, fucking her against the shower wall one last time.

And, just to be safe, Derek uses a condom every time they have sex during those three days. He doesn’t want someone to find her body and see that his come is in and all over her. Derek also makes Kate shower thoroughly one more time before they check out.

This is Derek’s first real kill and he’s nervous about it. There’s excitement, too, of course but he’s worried about someone catching him, though he’s taken all the precautions. He doesn’t touch Kate once after her shower, which he can tell worries her, but he just says he doesn’t want to be distracted on the ride back.

Kate takes his excuse and blows him a kiss before limping over to the car, sliding into the passenger seat. Derek’s going to have to clean that out, too, just in case the police come looking for him and sighs.

Who knew killing someone would be so hard?

 

 

**xx**

On the ride back, Kate talks about how nice the weekend was and how they should do it again sometime. Derek thinks that she’s forgotten about their arrangement and wonders if she still wants him to do it, if she still wants to die.

There’s no time to ask, though, because Derek finally gets the opportunity to pull over into a patch of woods. He goes down the long pathway, looking over at Kate where she’s sleeping, and parks somewhere hidden.

Derek gets out of the car carefully and grabs his knife from underneath the seat, putting it in his back pocket as he walks to the trunk. He opens it, taking a garbage bag full of clothes out, and drops it down onto the ground. Then he moves over to the passenger side door and opens it carefully, though the movement still rouses Kate from her sleep.

In the blink of an eye, Derek’s got her out of the car and has a hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Kate struggles a little bit but goes lax in his hold, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I’m living up to my promise," he says in her ear and takes his hand away from her mouth before grabbing the knife from the back of his jeans. He wraps his arm around her neck and just before he plunges the blade in, swears he can hear her say “thank you".

Derek nods and stabs her, listening to the guttural noise that leaves her throat from the impact. He holds her still and stabs her again, higher up in her chest this time, and when she’s no longer squirming, Derek lets her body drop to the ground.

Blood pools from around Kate’s body and her eyes are open, settling on Derek and he swears there’s a small smile on her face. He comes over and leans down, taking the blade from one jaw to the other, slitting her throat. 

More blood comes out, spraying Derek’s clothes, and he steps back, going over to the bag of clothes. He takes a water bottle out and opens it, pouring it all over his hands to get some of the blood off. When that’s done, he lays it down and strips out of his soaked clothes.

Derek changes, stuffs his dirty clothes into the bag along with the knife and the bottle of water, and then goes to check on Kate. She’s no longer breathing and her body is still, though blood still pours from her wounds, and Derek thinks he did a good job.

After saying one last goodbye to Kate, Derek packs up his things and goes back to San Diego, though not before making a pit stop. He stops at some rundown gas station with only one pump and goes into the bathroom, carrying the bag close to his chest.

No one’s there to see and Derek doubts, from the look of the cheap building and the lack of more pumps, that they have a security camera so there’s nothing to capture his actions. 

Derek grabs the trash can and dumps everything into it, grabbing a can of lighter fluid he stashed in his jacket before getting out of the car. He douses everything, lights a match, and drops it down onto the pile of clothes, humming as the flames grow.

It takes a while for everything to burn in the bin and Derek takes it with him, anyway, wanting to burn it a second time when he gets to San Diego. He knows that it may be overkill but this isn’t like killing a cat or a dog, he can’t just blame it on some rabid animal.

When Derek gets home, he makes a fire pit in the backyard and throws everything into it, even gathering more trash around the building to throw in with it. He’ll miss Kate, the only person who understood him, but he knows that if he kept her around, she would have just weighed him down. 

 

 

**xx**

A few days later, some joggers find a body in the woods. The police confirm that it’s Kate Argent and have ruled her death as a homicide, stating they’re looking for any suspects — but they never find any.

The real suspect is still in San Diego and, two months later, attends college on a full ride. Derek thinks about Kate sometimes, about what they did together and how she was the perfect first kill, and knows that he’ll do it again.

Because it’s a part of who he is now.


End file.
